


Правила сложения

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: производственный романс (ПВП, юмор)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила сложения

Вечер начался совершенно обычно – отсняли все запланированные сцены, перекусили наскоро в студийной столовой, потом собрались ехать в небольшой бар в пригороде Веллингтона. Компания сначала собиралась большая – Дин с Эйданом, Адам, ещё пара человек из актёров, пара осветителей и один гримёр. В одну машину все не влезали, пришлось распределяться.  
  
В результате Ли уехал первым, захватив с собой Грэма и Ричарда. В дороге Ли и Грэм о чём-то увлечённо болтали, а Ричард, забравшись на заднее сиденье, не менее увлечённо молчал и глядел в окно. Коллеги по цеху привыкли, что он довольно долго выходит из роли после окончания съёмочного дня, и до поры не пытались расшевелить его. Тем более, сегодня ему пришлось здорово помахать мечом, и к всегдашней послесъёмочной отчуждённости прибавилась банальная физическая усталость.  
  
Доехав до бара, они позвонили остальным ребятам, точнее, Дину, и выяснили, что все куда-то разбежались, а Дин с Эйданом безумно устали бегать по горам и идут спать.  
  
Хмыкнув, дружная троица направилась к любимому столику в углу и принялась методично наливаться пивом, которое здесь было, надо сказать, отменное.  
  
Ли и Грэм продолжали трепаться, Ричард лишь иногда принимал участие в беседе. Часа через два, когда Ричард давно потерял счёт кружкам, сменявшим друг друга на их столе, в беседе наступила неожиданная пауза. Заметивший её через несколько минут Ричард поднял на коллег слегка осоловелые глаза – и обнаружил устремлённые в свою сторону подозрительно двусмысленные взгляды. Однако объяснять ему никто ничего не стал. Ли молча подозвал официанта и быстро расплатился, пока МакТавиш продолжал держать Ричарда на прицеле. Потом приятели также молча встали, взяли Ричарда под белы руки и отвели к вызванному через официанта такси.  
  
Ричард, словно привыкший молчать за этот вечер, решил, что как бы ни развивались дальше события, он своевременно об этом узнает, так что и спрашивать нечего. Да и язык, честно сказать, не очень его слушался.  
  
\- Ага, к Ли приехали, - отметил про себя Ричард. Коллеги тоже хранили молчание. Ли отпер дверь, пропустил Рича и Грэма вперёд, и закрыл замок, не спеша почему-то зажигать свет в прихожей. Взяв гостей за руки, он, как проводник в Царстве теней, провёл их по квартире, освещённой лишь светом фонарей за окнами, прямо в спальню.  
  
***  
Ричард неожиданно для себя оказался зажат между двумя сильными телами, которые на удивление быстро нашли общий темп и ритм. - И когда только успели? – было последней связной мыслью в его голове.  
  
С двух сторон он ощущал всё нарастающую твёрдость. В какой-то момент в голове всплыла сцена из Хоббита с двумя каменными великанами, и Ричарду пришлось вспомнить, каково это – быть гномом. Причём, походу, оба великана боролись за то, кто первым завладеет этим самым гномом. Мнение гнома, судя по всему, никого не интересовало.  
  
Умудрившись высвободить хотя бы голову, дабы оглянуться по сторонам, Ричард увидел сцену, от которой окончательно поплыл: великаны целовались, так сказать, пробовали друг друга на вкус. Загорелый МакТавиш и белокожий Ли создавали потрясающий контраст. Нахождение между льдом и пламенем – причем, лёд оказался раскалённым добела – привело Рича в состояние протоплазмы: он перестал ощущать своё тело, свои границы, все пробки перегорели, запреты рухнули.  
  
Его трогали в таких местах, о чувствительности которых он прежде даже не подозревал; тело принимало немыслимые позы, и скоро он перестал различать, где верх, а где низ; про хорошо и плохо было забыто давно и прочно, осталось только жарко, тесно, горячо, плотно, резкая боль – и такое же пронизывающее удовольствие.  
  
Он не мог бы сказать, кто направил его колом стоявший член туда, «где ему самое место», поскольку был в том момент полностью захвачен ощущениями от настойчивых пальцев, «заботливо» растягивавших его сзади.  
  
Пот и стоны, запах страсти и полная потеря чувства времени и пространства. Его собственное тело казалось огромным и полностью охваченным огнём. В него проникали - и он отдавался; он брал, не задумываясь о цене.  
  
***  
  
\- Ёперный театр! – огласил поле недавнего боя зычный рык МакТавиша, первым взглянувшего на часы.  
Собирались настолько быстро, что продумать «как бы не спалиться», времени просто не осталось.  
  
Естественно, у входа в съёмочный павильон их встретил Пи Джей. Наткнувшись, как на острую алебарду средневекового стража, на взгляд невысокого режиссёра, направленный строго снизу вверх на трёх богатырей, эти сильные мужчины испытали непреодолимое желание стать ниже ростом и вообще не отсвечивать. Они смущённо переглянулись, словно школьники, застигнутые врасплох директором школы за курением на перемене, но «директор» не торопился уступать им дорогу. В невыспавшемся мозгу злого по утрам МакТавиша промелькнула мысль, что они могли бы снести Пи Джея, как три бизона, и его потом от асфальта бы не отскребли, но здравая часть мозга тут же напомнила о количестве нулей в его съёмочном контракте, и он остановил порыв ударить копытом о землю.  
  
Ричард, в свою очередь, испытывал непреодолимое смущение отличника, получившего первую в своей жизни тройку. «Это же придётся папе с мамой рассказывать…»  
  
И только Ли, с непосредственностью истинного американца, с трудом сдерживал улыбку, рвущуюся на лицо от осознания идиотизма ситуации. Наконец лицо не выдержало и выпустило улыбку наружу. Он заржал, как конь, через несколько секунд, не удержавшись, заулыбался Пи Джей, потом присоединился МакТавиш – и вскоре площадку оглашало дружное ржание четвёрки боевых коней. В результате Пи Джей, не сказав ни слова, махнул рукой в сторону гримёрок, и «кони» дружными рядами направились в павильон превращаться в королей и их телохранителя.


End file.
